Sometimes
by chozencaptain
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sometimes life just sucks. But at least we have our loved ones to pick us back up.


"Sometimes you just feel like you are all alone. Even though you know you have friends and family that you could reach out to, somehow it seems like they are so far away that it wouldn't matter if you reached out because you would never get close enough.

Sometimes it feels like no matter how hard you try you are never good enough. It seems like your always getting in your own way. Sure there are people you could blame, but deep down you know it's you. You're the problem; you're the one with the issue. Sometimes you just feel worthless.

Sometimes the anger and the pain inside of you are too much and you're struggling to keep it all together. Struggling not to let out that energy in a negative way. Struggling to remember that the scars are just starting to fade and you thought you had moved on from those darker times.

Sometimes you're so sad that it feels like a well is inside you and the water never stops flowing from your eyes.

Sometimes the weight on your chest is too heavy and makes it hard to breathe. What is the point of you breathing anyways?

Sometimes the temptation to run away is so strong that your hand is poised on the door handle. Sometimes you just want an escape and it doesn't matter how you get it. Sometimes it seems like that escape never comes.

Sometimes your fists are clenched too tight. The muscles in your arm hurt with the strain.

Sometimes there aren't words to describe how you're feeling. Sometimes you wish someone would understand them without you saying a word.

Sometimes you just want someone to save you. Sometimes you know the truth that you're only going to have to save yourself if you want to keep going.

Sometimes you want to give up. Just want to back away and never think of it again. Sometimes you just want to hold up your hands and say "I'm done."

Sometimes you want to throw things. Break things. Curse and swear. Scream and rage. Throw a tantrum, throw a lamp, scream into a pillow. Sometimes you hold it all inside. Bottling it up, as it slowly rises in you over time until you break.

Sometimes you break. Sometimes you fall. Sometimes no one catches you and you shatter. Sometimes you just don't want to get back up.

Sometimes you forget how good you are at lying, especially to yourself. Sometimes you'd rather believe the lie. Sometimes the lie seems to hurt less. But eventually you know it'll make it worse.

Sometimes you feel stupid. Like you can't do anything no matter how hard you try.

Sometimes you're scared. Scared of the past, scared of the present, scared of the future.

Sometimes you're lost. You don't know what to do, where to go, who to turn to. Sometimes you can't find your way out.

Sometimes you wish you could forget. Sometimes you wish you could just stop thinking for two seconds so that you won't have to keep dwelling on it.

Sometimes you hate yourself. Sometimes you just want to be someone else. To forget this, and start new.

Sometimes life just sucks.

But you have to keep going. You have to keep pushing forward. If you stop you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Yes things are hard now, but push through it and you'll come out stronger than ever before.

Don't let these bad moments define the rest of your life. Let them go. Move on.

No one said it was going to be easy.

When you're feeling alone I'll be the one to reach out to you, when your arms are too heavy to try to reach me.

When you feel like you're not good enough, take a breath and think of all the things you have been good at. All the obstacles you've risen over.

When you're angry let it out. Scream, kick, fight. Do anything that will let out the anger in a good way.

When you're sad, I'll dry your tears. I'll dry that well up.

When you can't breathe, close your eyes and think of something happy. Know that your existence is the reason I breathe.

When you want to escape, I'll go with you. We'll take a break, recollect our thoughts and keep pushing back when life hits us.

When your fists are tight, unclench them so I can hold your hand.

When you can't explain your feelings in words, that's okay. I'll hug you to explain mine.

When you need someone I am always here for you. I know you can pick yourself up alone, but you don't have to. I'm here for you to lean on.

When you want to throw things, we can have a pillow fight. Throw as hard and as much as we want. Don't hold it all inside you. You'll explode. Let it out. Vent to someone.

When you fall I will always try to catch you. But if you slip through my fingers and shatter, then I will always be there to help you put the pieces back together.

When you lie, ask yourself why? Why lie, when the truth is so much better? So much more freeing.

When you feel stupid, know it isn't true. I know how smart you are. How intelligent and resourceful.

When you're scared I'll be there to fight off the demons. When the past comes sneaking up on you I'll help you battle it back. When the present scares you, reach out and take my hand I'll help guide you. When you're scared of the future, try to take things one day at a time. You'll face those things when you're ready.

When you're lost, I'll come find you.

When you want to forget, think of all the good times we've had together. Surely those times are memorable enough to want to keep?

When you hate yourself, you are hating a person I love so very much. If only you could see yourself through my eyes, you would see how much I love you. "

Harry took Teddy into his arms and hugged him tight. A sixteen year old Teddy sniffled in his arms, and after a moment's hesitation wrapped his arms tight around him. Harry sat back and took the wand from Teddy's hand. He lifted Teddy's sliced up wrists and pressed his lips to the torn flesh.

"When you hurt yourself, it hurts me as well. I'm sorry you felt this way. Teddy you are my son in all the ways that count. I love you so very much and I don't want you to leave me."

Teddy stared up at him through wet eyes.

"Come on, let's clean you up."

And with that Harry stood and held out a hand to Teddy. Teddy stared at it for a moment, before looking into his eyes and taking hold of the hand before him. Harry helped him onto his feet, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." And with that Harry knew things were going to be alright. No life wasn't perfect, but while you were surrounded with people who loved you, the bad times could go from being unmanageable to bearable. You can always make it through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Yeah I was having a bad night...oh well, at least I have Harry to pick me up when I'm down. :)_


End file.
